


Charmerande genant

by thenagini



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenagini/pseuds/thenagini
Summary: Angie hade aldrig tidigare varit så tacksam för brända kakor....En berättelse om kakor, flator, och underkläder.





	Charmerande genant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awkward is the new charming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838658) by [thenagini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenagini/pseuds/thenagini). 



> Fixat om lite, var för ivrig med att ladda upp den efter att jag översatt den och språket var lite knasigt..............
> 
> Baserat på promptet:
> 
> "Någon måste skriva ett ”brandlarmet gick klockan 3 på natten och nu står den söta tjejen från lägenheten intill min bredvid mig i sina underkläder”-AU", av iggycat på tumblr (jaa, jag har översatt promptet också).
> 
> Detta är alltså en svensk översättning av min fanfic "Awkward is the new charming", för att jag tycker att vi kan utöka det svenska fanfictionutbudet lite grann! Dessutom, så är det väl bra för den som studerar engelska och kan svenska (eller tvärtom) att ha två varianter av samma fic? Jag tycker vi säger så! (:

Angie insåg inte riktigt hur dålig hennes idé var förrän brandlarmet började tjuta.

Eftersom hon hade lovat att baka kakor till den årliga familjeträffen, så kändes det som en bra idé att faktiskt _ta med sig_ kakor också – men, alltså, hennes vänner hade låtit så glada när de frågade om hon vilje följa med till krogen den kvällen, det hade varit så tråkigt att tacka nej. Det var inte förrän hon kom hem som hon kom ihåg vad hon lovat sin familj, och att deras träff var nästa dag. I sin milt berusade sinnesstämning bestämde hon sig för att hon måste baka dem i just precis det ögonblicket … ja, inte hennes smartaste tillfälle. Men vad kunde hon annars göra? Hon behövde tre plåtar fulla med kakor _imorgon_ , om hon inte ville se rullande huvuden. Eller kanske snarare tårar; hon hade en hel flock av kusiner som behövde matas.

Självklart så kunde nattliga fyllekakor bara tillhöra en av två sorter – de absolut bästa, eller de absolut värsta. Och eftersom Angie var ganska säker på att hon både hade lyckats använda socker två gånger istället för mjöl (degen hade känts ganska konstig, när hon tänkte tillbaka), och kanske till och med faktiskt använt dubbelt så mycket smör än vad som behövdes (ja, den hade faktiskt känts _väldigt_ konstig), så var hon säker på att kakorna skulle ha visat sig vara av den sistnämnda sorten, om hon någonsin hade fått se dem.

Varför fick hon inte se dem, frågar du? Ja, svaret på den frågan är ganska enkel:

Hon brände dem.

Brände var något av en underdrift, faktiskt – de inte bara svartnade, utan började brinna och satte igång brandlarmet och tvingade ut alla i hela byggnaden på gatan, för att vänta på brandkåren.

Kakorna hade, i efterhand, kanske möjligtvis varit typ en _lite_ dålig idé.

Nu, när hon såg sig omkring, såg Angie flera irriterade människor som gick fram och tillbaka på trottoaren. Luften var kylig, och timmen sen, så hon kunde inte klandra dem – den enda hon klandrade var sig själv för sitt dumma, korkade midnattsäventyr. Till hennes försvar så brukade de inte vanligtvis påverka andra människor, i alla fall inte så som den här gången.

Kylan sipprade in i hennes kropp, så att hon började nyktra till. Hon hoppade upp och ner på sina bara fötter, med händer som gradvis kröp in i ärmarna för värme, och gav människorna runt omkring sig ytterligare en hastig, något skuldmedveten blick. Just som hon skulle plocka upp sin mobil, som hon lyckligtvis stuvat undan i behån, föll hennes blick på en kvinna i närheten. Hennes ögon vidgades dramatiskt.

Kvinnan stod där mitt i gatan, i bara underkläderna, och såg totalt oberörd ut. Hon lyckades faktiskt verka lite uttråkad – ögonen sneglade runt lite då och då, armarna låg i kors över brösten, och det enda som avslöjade några som helst känslor av obehag var gåshuden på hennes armar. Inga tecken på någon förlägenhet över huvud taget, åt att tvingas ut praktiskt taget naken ( _åh och en_ sådan _– nakenhet? kropp, eh, wow, shit_ ) på gatan. Angie kände rodnadens talande hetta i sina kinder, och precis då mötte kvinnans blick hennes egen – och hon  _blinkade_ åt henne. Plötsligt verkade marken vid Angies fötter väldigt intressant.

”Vet du, jag kan inte låta bli att undra vad i hela _fridens_ namn någon kan ha hittat på vid den här tiden, för att förtjäna brandkårens uppmärksamhet”, sa någon framför Angie med en tydligt brittisk dialekt. Angie tittade upp, och drunknade de två bruna ögonen hon mötte där.

”Öh, ursäkta, men…?”

Kvinnan skrattade ( _ett sådant underbart_ \- sluta, Angie!), och sträckte fram sin hand.

”Peggy”, sa hon. Det enda Angie kunde göra var att ta hennes hand och svara med sitt eget namn.

”Jag vet”, log kvinnan ( _Peggy_ ), ”jag bor i lägenheten intill din. Men eftersom du inte verkade känna igen mig, så tänkte jag att det var bäst att introducera mig själv, ifall att.”

”Ifall att … nej, jag är säker på att jag hade kommit ihåg”, stammade Angie, och när Peggy bara log det där lilla busiga leendet, ”lägenheten intill, verkligen?”

”Åh, ja. Jag verkar dock alltid stöta på dig om morgonen, och du verkar alltid ganska distraherad. Men jag antar att vi inte alla kan vara morgonmänniskor.”

Angie stönade, tog tillbaka sin hand från en handskakning som gradvis började bli alldeles för lång, och log självironiskt. ”Ja, jag är i alla fall inte en av dem, men plikten kallar. Sorry, morgonen är inte den bästa tiden om man vill snacka med mig.”

”Jag förstod det”, sa Peggy. ”Du föredrar kvällen eller natten bättre, eller hur?”

”Ja”, skrattade Angie. Sedan rynkade hon förvirrat på pannan. ”Nej, vänta lite, hur kan du veta-?”

”Ja alltså, väggarna är ganska tunna. Jag kan höra när du rör på dig ibland. Förresten, så har du en underbar sångröst.”

Angie rodnade. Hon var säker på att hennes ansikte nu hade samma färg som en brandbil, så som detta höll på. Vadå då, så hon kanske hade en tendens att sjunga lite för högt när hon var ensam, hon hade inte trott att _grannarna_ kunde höra det. Var hon verkligen så högljudd? Varför hade ingen sagt någonting förut? Helvete, tänk om de bara höll på att samla signaturer så att de en dag kunde ge henne en lång lista med namn som ville ha ut henne ur huset?

”Åh herregud förlåt, jag hade ingen aning”, sa hon, ”jag ska försöka vara lite tystare. Kan jag göra något mer? Förlåt för att jag har varit en så dålig granne, jag svär, jag tänkte inte på det.”

”Nej, nej, jag menade inte att ge dig dåligt samvete”, sa Peggy, ”jag tycker om när du sjunger, det är verkligen härligt. Men, om du verkligen är orolig, så skulle du kunna försöka hålla ditt midnattsbakande till ett minimum. Det är lite kyligt utomhus, så här mitt i natten.”

Angies ögon vidgades förskräckt. ”Åh nej, gud, jag ber så mycket om ursäkt! Jag menade inte, det är bara, jag var tvungen att – barnen skulle ha gråtit, jag gillar inte tårar…”, babblade hon, ”…och självklart fryser du, så som du står där, här, låt mig…”

När Peggys protester äntligen började nå fram till henne så hade hon redan tagit av sig sin egen tröja och försökte tvinga ner den över Peggys huvud, skitsamma om hon i samma veva förlorade åsynen av Peggys fantastiska bröst. Men så insåg hon att detta faktiskt kunde få Peggy att känna sig _ännu_ mer obekväm, och släppte taget om tröjan, samtidigt som hon tog ett steg tillbaka. Peggy lyfte bort tröjan från sitt huvud, med en smått förvirrad blick mot Angie.

”Förlåt.”

Peggy tog ett till steg framåt, med Angies tröja utsträckt i en tvekande hand. ”Jag skojade bara”, log hon, ”och jag tycker att det nog räcker med att en av oss står här i bara underkläderna, två känns lite väl överdrivet. Behåll tröjan du, du ser iskall ut.”

”Nej, jag tycker att du kan behålla den. Då är vi båda halvklädda, det känns mer rättvist enligt mig”, sa Angie med ett tafatt leende. ”Jag känner mig skuldmedveten nog som det är.”

”Oroa dig inte”, svarade Peggy. ”Okej, om jag behåller tröjan – låter du mig bjuda dig på kaffe imorgon då? Så blir vi kvitt.”

Angie svor tyst för sig själv. Varför var hon tvungen att ha planer, just nu av alla tillfällen? Hon var säker på att hon bara skulle få denna chansen typ en gång i sitt liv, och så stod hennes familj i vägen. Hon hade halvt bestämt sig för att dissa familjen för en kväll och tacka ja, när Peggy sa:

”Du behöver såklart inte om du inte vill. Jag tänkte bara…”

”Jo, jo, jag vill gärna!” skyndade Angie. ”Det är bara det att, jag har planer imorgon, men kanske i övermorgon? Jag är ledig på söndag.”

Peggys leende var som rent solljus.

”Ja, söndag blir bra. It’s a date.”

Och Angie bestämde sig för att hennes småkusiners tårar skulle vara värt det, ändå.

**Author's Note:**

> Någon som har dialogtips – typ, välkommen att tipsa? Har inte skrivit på aslänge så detta är väl första steget till att börja igen (hoppas jag), och känner mig lite rostig. Tack för att du har läst!


End file.
